Ryth
Ryth is a Deathless enemy found in Infinity Blade II, added in the Skycages update. Two requirements must be met before Ryth will appear: MX-Goliath must be defeated, and the player must possess a Solar Trans weapon. At the beginning of the Rebirth immediately after the requirements are met, Ryth is shown flying into the hangar bay via an unidentified aerial craft. He can be found there from then on. Ryth can only be battled if the player is wielding a Solar Trans weapon. On any occasion after the first battle, he is immune to seven out of eight elements (however, sometimes he'll be immune to all the eight elements except for Holy and crystal). The one element he is exposed to is randomized in each encounter, although he is always vulnerable to Holy. The first time Ryth is defeated, he drops a +400 fire attack gem (which can be sold for 500000 gold and can become an easy way to get gold fast by restarting rebirth one and defeating Ryth again). Ryth is a level 1000 enemy, and with each rebirth, his level increases by 500. Notes Ryth is only interested in fighting Siris for sport. He states that he has no care for the Great Pact or Siris's activities in Saranthia, and that he longs for a worthy battle. If Ryth wins the fight, he bows respectfully to Siris(although Siris is still killed and must be rebirthed). Equipment Ryth uses a black version of the Exo Armor and Exo Helm, with a purple vertical light in the middle of his mask. He also carries a double-handed version of the Solar Trans-LX with a unique black-and-purple blade (the same color as a Solar- Trans Weapon equiped with a Dark elemental gem, although his weapon does not deal Dark damage), much like the Exo-Pilot titan carries the Arual double-handed. He is the only enemy known to wield a similar weapon that the player must equip to fight him, other than Xyloto. His Exo-Pilot-based appearance may be linked to the MX-Goliath pilot, who also wore the Exo equipment set. ---- He is the only Deathless without spectrum defense. If you do not want to spend money buying an elemental gem every time you fight him, a Rare Spectrum Gem (when you forge a Rare Fire, Ice, and Water Elemental Attack Gems together) or a Rare Darkfire Gem (when you forge a Rare Shock, Poison, and Wind Elemental Attack Gems together) should do the trick for you. If you dont have these, Ryth will only have 7 elemental defences, just apply the one he is not using to your sword and you should be fine. Also make sure your ring's element is not in Ryth's elemental defence list or the effect of the ring will only be 1/10 of its normal power. If you have the Holy Band, that is the best choice, as he will always be vulnerable to Holy. Dialogue Ryth: "I'd heard whispers that a nameless immortal was wandering the Vault of Tears. Whispers that this warrior showed legendary skill with the Aegis forms." Siris: "And you've come to stop me." Ryth: "I could not care less about the Pact or what you are doing here. I haven't faced a worthy opponent in centuries, and I yearn for the glory of a duel for the fates." Gallery Ryth with ship.png Ryth ship flight.png Category:IB2 1.3